Not Alone
by XxTheFallenInTheSkyxX
Summary: What if Aang's best friend, Gileyn, who may or may not be in love with him, followed him the night he was enclosed in ice, and she was with him. And what happened if when this entire thing happened, Aang's Avatar abilties were transfered to her.
1. The Storm: Prolog

"Aang! Wait!" I screamed through the raging storm, though I don't think he heard me. He was riding on his sky bison, Appa, as I rode on one of Appa's sisters, Menun, I had watched him leave this morning and had followed him, I knew he wasn't just going on one of his outings by the way he snuck from the temples. That's when a giant stroke of lightning hit and Menun, Appa, Aang, and me, were all thrusted underwater. I wanted to scream but didn't, who would hear me? Surly not anyone underneath the water. I begin to lose consciousness, but before the world turns black, I see Aang's arrow, identical to mine, glowing, he was in the Avatar State, creating a ball of ice with air inside around us, and after that I gleefully let darkness engulf me, I knew, even if it took years, somebody would find us trapped in the ice.


	2. The Boy AND Girl In The Ice: Chapter 1

**Primrose314: Okay, the beginning part of this chapter is from Katara's view, considering I can't do Gileyn's POV from inside the ice, oh ya, for those of you who were wondering, it is pronounced Gill-e-en. Also, when you see that wierd line thing that I'll also do after this author's note it means it switched over to Gileyn POV. Okay, let's get started! This is right when the ice bulb thing popped out of the water.**

* * *

_There's two people in there! _I thought. Apparently, when I was telling Sokka off, a giant ball of ice arose from the freezing surface of the ocean near our home, the Southern Water Tribe. I can faintly make out the shapes of two people, probably around my age by the looks of it, maybe a little bit younger, I cannot be sure. That's when one of the person's eyes flash open, and I mean they really _flash! T_hey are a viberant light blue-green, that can only be described as glowing, that's when I know at least that person is alive- and that's good enough for me. I take Sokka's Hammer Sword and run up towards the glowing person, and begin crushing the ice with the Hammer Sword. Then, in a brilliant beam of light, the exact shade of the person's eyes, the orb splits in two. I take a step back,

"Katara! Get back here! They could be dangerous!" I barely hear Sokka's warning, standing on top of the ice are two kids, now that I have a better look at them, they both look about 12, 2 years younger then me. First there is the boy, who looks close to passing out. He is wearing orange and yellow garments, but, what I find the strangest is his bald head that has a blue arrow tattooed on it. Then, there is the girl. She is dressed the exact same way. She has long, wavy, light brown hair that half-way covers an arrow identical to the boy's. That's when they fall, they fall from the top of the ice pile. I yell at Sokka to catch the girl, as I dive for the boy, there is something important about these two kids, and I think I'm about to find out.

* * *

_A-Aang? _Was the first thought that entered my mind. Followed by many more _How long have we been in here? _was another popular one, thrashing itself around my mind, we don't look any older, so, probably only a couple weeks- maybe a few months the longest. I feel very faint, and I begin falling from the top of the ice, normally, I would airbend to shield my fall, but I'm too tired. I faintly notice the girl calling to somebody, I can't make out what she is saying. I begin slipping out of consciousness, wanting to be asleep when the pain comes, but that is when it _doesn't _come, I only feel a soft thump as I fall into somebody's arms, wait, Aang was falling with me- this couldn't be him catching me! My eyes fling themselves open, and I am startingly close to some tan boy with brown eyes- they kind of remind me of the color of mud. I begin thrashing around, and after some effort, I pull myself away from the boy and stand up, I scream,

"Aang!" I hear a faint voice reply,

"Gileyn? Is that you?" I turn towards the voice, and see Aang's head being supported by the same girl who was yelling before, now that I think of it, it was probably to her brother to catch me. I run over and stretch out a hand, he takes it and pulls himself up, that's when I remember something-

"Menun and Gesen!" I scream, and Aang's giant gray eyes grow wider than they already were, "Appa!" he screeches, and we begin scrambling up the ice heap. When I get to the top, I see Menun and my lemur, Gesen scrambling up the other side- well, Menun and Appa are scrambling, which, I should say, is shaking the entire ice heap, considering they are giant bison. Menun is flying up, she lands comfortably on my left shoulder, like she always does. I run and jump onto Menun's back, and guide her up to where the two teenagers were, luckily for me and Aang, Sky Bison all know how to swim as well.

The boy holds up a boomerang at Menun,

"What. Are. These. Things." he demands, Aang smiles,

"Sky Bison! Wait- you don't know what a sky bison is?" he jumps onto the ice where the two teens were standing, I follow him. Then, I feel an itching sensation underneath my nose, and I sneeze, and as usual, go about 10 feet in the air. When I get back down, Aang is laughing,

"Not your highest there, is it Gileyn!" But the teenagers, they look dumbfounded I'm confused,

"What's wrong? Never saw someone sneeze before?" the boy looks at me like I'm a Uunagi,

"What's wrong? What's wrong? YOU JUST SNEEZED AND WENT 8 FEET IN THE AIR!" I look at Aang,

"Only 8? I thought it was at least 10." Aang just shrugs and turns to the two others. I notice the girl is staring at us, and it is kind of scaring me, her big brown eyes- that aren't as mud like as the other says,

"Wait! You two are Airbenders!"


	3. The Realization & The Warship: Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! I'm such a fast writer! Welp, here it goes!**

* * *

"Yah… We're Airbenders, what's the big deal?" Aang's eyes flopped to the two teenagers, who we learned names were Katara and Sokka, who are looking at Aang and me like we have two, grotesque, heads. I don't understand the big deal, I've been to both of the water tribes plenty of times, I've basically met everyone, or, at least everyone has heard of me. Aang on the other hand, ever since he found out he was the Avatar- about two weeks before the storm, he didn't do much traveling.

"The big deal is nobody has seen any Airbenders since the war began." Katara said- _wait! War? What war?_ I needed more information, on this so called "war' I mean, we've probably only been there in a few months, and there is _no way _a war could have started in a few months.

"What war?" I inquired, my big, light green eyes shone with interest, though, as much as I wanted to find out about the war, part of me just hoped that she was getting Midnight Sun Madness. It was Sokka that answered, his large blue orbs reduced to tiny slits,

"What do you mean 'what war?' how long have you been in that pile of ice?" Aang shrugged,

"Few weeks, maybe months, why?" Katara's face was turned dumbfounded,

"I don't think so. The war with the Fire Nation has been going on for nearly 100 years!" her voice grew louder with each word. Me and Aang shared confused glances, I said,

"Wait- tell us everything." I looked expectantly at Sokka, but his eyes turned defensive all of a sudden.

"No way!" he shrieked, "You could be Fire Nation spies!" Katara rolled her eyes and went up to Aang and me, and slung one of her arms around each of us,

"Yes Sokka, those big, innocent, green and gray eyes just hide these two 12 year olds devious minds." I and Aang made an effort to look as innocent as possible. Katara continued,

"We'll tell you everything as soon as we get back to our village- wait! Sokka! Where's the boat?" she looked around frantically, I think she was about to chop Sokka's head off when Aang hastily said,

"No need for that! Appa and Menun can give you rides!" I smiled,

"Yah! C'mon Sokka, you could ride Menun." I patted one of Menun's feet, which, were about as half as tall as me. I created a gust of air and cannoned myself onto Menun's head and grabbed her reigns, Katara quickly made her way onto Appa, but Sokka just shook his head,

"There is no way I'm getting on _that monster_!" Before I could be properly offended, Katara chimed in,

"Then you can just wait for the next _monster _to come and pick you up before you freeze to death!" I suppressed a faint laugh. Sokka muttered something foul underneath his breath and climbed onto Menun, and sat in the passenger's sattle. In harmony, like we always had, I and Aang said,

"Yip Yip!" And whacked our reigns, signaling it's time to fly, but, nothing happened, I shrugged,

"They're probably just tired! I guess we're swimming." Sokka rolled his eyes,

"Yup. Truly amazing." _Oy. I have a feeling this is going to be a __**long **__ride._

* * *

"Oh no! HEEEEELP!" Katara screamed. Aang, Katara, and I decided it would be fun to explore an old Fire Nation Army Ship, well, Aang decided. We just kind of set off a little booby trap- _and set off a little flare- nothing __**major.**_ I noticed at hole in the roof and motioned it towards Aang, he nodded in approval, and I grabbed Katara's arms, and he grabbed Katara's legs, and we began to gust ourselves out of the ship.

Not aware of the _Royal _Fire Nation War Ship that contains the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko, who is watching our every move from a telescope, commanding his ship to go to the Southern Water Tribe, to collect either Aang or me.


	4. The Big Reveal: Chapter 3

**Primrose314: Here you go! It's still short, but long for this story! :^D**

* * *

"What's this?" I put my hand out and watched a small black wisp lazily float its way down to my hand, it landed softy on my palm and I felt a slight chill, this was definitely snow, but what kind of snow is black? I watched as the drop melted, leaving a dark substance in its place, even though it isn't a living object, for some reason I feel the urge to run and hide, to go to the protection of my little bedroom in the Eastern Air Temple. To crawl underneath the blankets with Aang like we did when we were little and there was a thunderstorm. Eventually, Monk Geotso would come in and confirm that it was over, though, it would still take hours to coax us out.

Sokka's worried look would normally be enough to send me running to Menun and back home, but, there is no way I'm leaving Aang alone again. Sokka grabbed me by the arm,

"We need to go back to the village with Katara and Sokka!" he gripped me tightly by the arm and tried to run, but, I stopped him,

"How fast?" he gave me a questioning look,

"As fast as possible." I felt a smile creep on the sides of my lips, it's time this not believer finds out what Airbenders can _really _do. I grabbed my glider,

"For all first time riders, please hold on for dear life."

* * *

"Help me!" _What? _I and Sokka had just gotten back to the village; the black snow had grown into a steady snow-fall. That's when I feel the shaking and look to the ocean, a giant ship that resembles the one Katara, Aang, and I explored. I take slow steps back to the crowd that was joining, I stood in the back of the crowd along with Aang, though, it was more of a line, considering the Southern Water Tribe's population is only about 30 people. I watched a teenage boy step out in large, menacing, strobes. He walked up to the front of the line and grabbed an elderly women,

"Gran-Gran!" Katara screamed. The boy, who I noticed, to just add to his evil appearance, had an ugly scar that swells around the left side of his face.

"Where is the Avatar? Master of all four elements. They'd be about this age, I know you're hiding them!" he barked, then threw Gran-Gran back to Katara, _I don't think anyone in the Water Tribe knows, we never told them. But, if they don't know, neither does this boy, so that's a good thing. _He looked around, his eyes probing each member of the crowd, like he was testing them, like his stare would make them crumble to their knees and admit they were the Avatar, I didn't need to worry about Aang giving up his secret, he is too witty. The boy growled and released a whip of fire into the crowd, I turned to Aang, his expression told me that he was thinking about something intently, I knew what he was thinking, _if he doesn't give himself up, this boy will destroy the water tribe. _But no, I will not let him do this, if the war is real and all Firebenders are like this now, he may be our only hope. I took one last look at him before rushing through the crowd,

"I believe I'm the one you're looking for." The boy at first looked pleased that somebody finally gave themselves up, but, then he looked skeptical,

"But you're just a little girl!" _Oh! That stung, buddy boy! You are soooo going to get it! _Two can play at this game,

"So, you're just a teenager." His one good eye shrunk, and he shot a blast of fire at me, I flew in the air. But, I wasn't looking for a fight; I was looking for protection for this village,

"Okay, you know what? If I go with you, you leave this village alone, okay?"

"Fine."


End file.
